


I Just Can't Help Myself

by fictionaliquid



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaliquid/pseuds/fictionaliquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I wrote this for my friend Jules (twitter user @hohenmeme)<br/>I hope you like it!!!!</p><p>It's based on the song 못참겠어(Can't Help Myself ) by Eric Nam feat. Loco </p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Help Myself

Everyday at 9:00AM Komui Lee would see the same person at the bus stop. Sometimes Komui would get there before him, or other days he’d get there before Komui. For the past year, they never spoke- just small smiles were exchanged, and nothing else. This killed Komui inside. He wanted to know more about this person. He’d have elaborate plans and daydreams about going up and talking to him, but none of them became reality.    


All he knew about this person was that they went to the same biochemistry lab, but were in different sections. Komui would watch how he’d clutch his biochemistry lab manual that had ‘Bak Chang’ written neatly on the front in his arms. Komui saw how his beautiful soft blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight everyday, and his cheeks would always be flourished pink from running. He figured Bak ran across campus from his dorm to get to the bus stop, while Komui lived in an off-campus apartment with his younger sister right behind the stop. Getting around campus was a pain in the ass let alone having a lab in one of the most deserted parts of campus. Komui always told himself “Today is the day I’m going to talk to him!”, but he always spent too long pepping himself up and by the time he was confident enough, his confidence gets rammed over by the bus appearing before the both of them.    
  


_ No, No today is the day for real! I’m definitely going to talk to him _ Komui thought to himself. He glanced over at his cellphone’s reflection to make sure he looked ok.    


Long, thick disheveled hair that went weeks without a haircut?- heartbreaker    
Shiney glasses that hid his dark circles because he rarely sleeps- smooth   
Frumpled clothing that he wore last night and forgot to change- swag

 

_ I got this _ Komui thought.  _ But what the hell is going to be my opening line?  _   
He rummaged through his backpack and saw a container of pineapples that his sister packed for him as a snack.    
Perfect. 

He cleared his throat and glanced at his phone to look at the time. It was 9:10, and the bus was running late as usual. Lab doesn’t start till 10, so they both had time in case their university’s bus system fucks them over. Komui blushed as he watched this person tuck a small strand of their hair behind their ears. He cleared his throat again to regain his composure.   


_ Here I go.  _

 

“Hey, do you want some pineapples?” Komui asked. Bak literally jumped back and looked at Komui in total shock.    
“Excuse me?”    
“I asked if you wanted some pineapples. Looks like we got a while before our bus comes, so why not have a little snack?” Komui asked again.    
Bak looked at him in total awe and confusion.    
“They’re really good!” Komui said teasingly. “You’re missing out on some prime tangy fruit ya know.”    
Bak raised an eyebrow and looked at Komui as if he had three heads. 

“No Thanks” He replied.    
“Are you sure?” He waved a small plastic fork around with a cube of pineapple stuck to it around the person’s face. “It’s pineapple!”    
The person sighed. “Is this some type of joke or something?”    
  


Komui chuckled. He watched at how exasperated Bak looked and he found it adorable.    
“I just thought you could use some fuel before our three hour lab.”    
Bak looked away, and Komui could see his face turning redder. 

 

“Last chance to get this awesome bite of pineapple- its sweet yellow tangy goodness is waiting for you and the best part- IT’S FREE!” Komui said.    
Bak sighed. “Fine.”  


He took the plastic fork out of Komui’s hand and took a small bite. 

“See? Isn’t it good?” Komui asked.    
“Yeah it is pretty good, where did you get it if you don’t mind me asking?”    
Komui’s heart was basically about to explode.  _ OH MAN OH MAN _ He knew where this conversation was going to lead up to.    
  


Finally their bus had come at 9:30- 20 minutes later than it was originally supposed to come- gotta love the university’s bus system!  
They both got on and took seats across from each other.   
“My sister got them at our local farmers market a few days ago.” Komui replied.    
“I see.”    
“If you’re interested, I could take you one day.” 

Bak nearly dropped his lab manual on the floor. “Shit!” 

“So is that a no?” 

Bak shot him an annoyed glare and his cheeks burned. “You know, you’re not very smooth when it comes to asking people out.” 

Komui chuckled, “So is that a yes?”    
Bak sighed. “I guess.”    


They had arrived at their labs and right before they went their separate ways Komui whipped out his cell phone.    
“Put in your number and I’ll text you sometime.”    


“Wow, aren’t you fast.”    


Komui flashed a smile. “I know, I just can’t help myself.” 


End file.
